You're such a Good Liar
by lelounatsu
Summary: After losing her mother, Haruhi now struggles to live alone without anyone in her life. But what if she found out she has a brother? Will she entrust herself to his so called "brother" or fell in love with the person who she thinks he is? summary is bad..
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own OHSHC...**

**Warning: The story you're about to read might not be plotted from the original story of OHSHC... **

* * *

><p>"Its raining..." haruhi said to herself.<p>

"Okaa-san" looking to her mother's photo with tears rolling down her eyes.

"I miss you so much... both of you..."

Flashback:

"Okaa-san watch out!" I yelled at my horrified mother. But it was too late...

SCREEEEEECH...

"Okaa-san?" I whispered.

The last thing I remember is my mother smiling at me then everything went black.

"Okaa-san... are you alright? Can you hear me?" I mustered all my strength to call out my mother but it was futile. And everything went black. Totally black.

* * *

><p>"Vital signs stable, Blood pressure normal"<p>

"what's happening? Who are you people... where's mother?" i asked myself. All i can hear are faint sounds of sirens and people yelling.

"Ouch... it hurts mother it hurts..." I complained but I can't find the strength to move my body away...

Then i felt my body is being wheeled to a long hallway... white lights blinded me...

"Mama?" I whispered

"Relax, miss... you're going to be alright..." I heard someone said it but i don't know him. I tried everything to stay awake but i was overwhelmed by that unending darkness.

Then I felt something is attached to me. Everything hurts, I tried to move my arms but every movement felt like I was hit by a ten wheeler truck. I winced in pain.

Then i felt something warm touching me. "Is that you mom?" I asked myself but before i could find myself to ask who it is, it was already gone... and I fell asleep.

"Mother!" I yelled as i opened my eyes.

"Ouch! My head hurts..."

"Ah... Fujioka-san you're awake!" an unfamiliar voice welcomed me from my eternal slumber. I can't even recall how long i was asleep, but still I felt very tired. I could only open my eyes half way... open enough to see my surroundings even in a blurry vision.

"Where's okaa-san?" i whispered.

"Don't worry Fujioka-san your mother is doing very well in another hospital." the stranger said.

"Thank goodness, she's okay..." i thought to myself. But something felt wrong... its like he was lying... lying about my mother.

"Just, focus on your recovery my dear... and we will make sure that you will recover from your injuries in no time."

I don't know why, but I trusted him... i trusted everything he said. But i know there's something wrong.

* * *

><p>That's the last time I heard from my Mom during my whole stay at the Hospital. The doctor refused to tell me more than that... so my suspicion grew. Until one day<p>

"Congratulation Fujioka-sama for being discharge from the hospital" one of the nurse greeted me.

"Thank you,,, uh,,, is there any chance that my mother would pick me up today?" i asked politely as possible.

"Huh? Fujioka-sama? Didn't you know?"

"huh? What is it? Tell me" I asked sternly

"I know there's something wrong from the very start." I thought

I could clearly see the hesitation from the nurse's face.

"Fujioka-sama, you're mother... ... didn't make it..."

"M-my m-mother? She didn't make it? She's gone?" i could not believe what I am hearing...

Everything fell, it felt like being in the car accident the second time but more painful. I mustered all my strength to digest everything. But it was no use, I collapsed on the floor crying.

"Your mother died protecting you from the accident, that's why you weren't hurt badly."

"OKaa-san... why?" I mumbled

All of my memories came rushing back. My memories with my mother and father. My mother who cared for me my entire life is now gone.

I staggered back on my feet wiping my tears away. I know my mother would not want me to see me in this state. Instead she would stand up and face the world. But i know it won't be the same again, I'm the last Fujioka.

* * *

><p>"uh... excuse me Ms. Fujioka would like me to get you a ride back to your home?" one of the nurse asked me gently.<p>

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you."

It felt like hours from the usual 30 minutes ride home. I kept recalling all my memories with my parents. All the hardship, which we went through after otou-san left. It came back, even though I don't like it. It haunted my memory all ride long.

The image of my mother's coffin laid in our house entered my mind.

"Okaa-san.." I thought

"Miss we're here...I'll just unload your baggage alright?" the elderly driver said to me

"Ah, thank you very much..." I replied politely.

During the funeral all my relative showed sympathy towards me. Even if we weren't close to them, some are just here for show.

_"Haruhi,I'm sorry for the loss."_ One of my aunt said.

_"So what's your plan now Haruhi? Your now alone, where do you plan to live?"_ she continued

"I'm going to say here. This is our own house, except if you guys plan on throwing me out of here?" I said bluntly.

_"Errr... now now Haruhi, don't be like that. Remember we're still family..."_ my uncle nervously said.

"Family? What are you blabbering about? It's always been me and my mother." I thought.

I then slowly got up and sat near my mother's coffin, but even in the distance I could hear my other relatives talking about who will take care of me.

" _I can't possibly take care of her! I already have a handful around the house!" one of my aunt said_

"_Me either, my home is very far from the university she's studying! It would be very inconvenient on my part!'" one of my uncle protested_

"_I really wanted to have a child, but I don't like her. She reminds me of our dreaded sister!" one of my aunts complained._

"Oh, mom, why did you leave me with these kinds of people?" I asked my mom silently.

"I'd rather died with you, than letting me live with one of your sibling mom, they'll make my life more than hell." I complained

"Just listening to them makes me nauseous already..." I sighed

* * *

><p>After we buried my mother, we had a family meeting regarding on who will be my guardian. Then one of my cousin took out my mother's things and gave it to me.<p>

_"Haruhi I found a passbook on your mother's things, I think Its right that I should give this to you."_ My cousin sid to me as she handed me my mother's passbook.

I slowly browsed the passbook and found out that it was named after me.

"Seventy million yen?" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>well that's it... I was working on a nice cliffhanger for the first chapter.<strong>

**so what do you guys think?**

**I'm thinking of giving this story a little twist... **

_**I'm going to start a survey:**_

**_who do you guys prefer to be Haruhi's partner in this fic? _**

**_the top answer will be revealed in the next chapter and will be making his first appearance. _**

**_How's does sound?_**

**_i'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I GET THE RESULTS FROM THE ANY REVIEWS_**

**_i'M NOT EXPECTING THOUGH... :)_**

**_And again Reviews are highly APPRECIATED, CONTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED... NO FLAMES PLEASE... JUST TELL IF THERE'S ANYTHING WRONG IN THE STORY...IN A CIVILIZED WAY... *kidding*_**

**_-LELOUNATSU _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay of the update! I was busy.**_

_**Here's chapter 2...Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Ouran...**_

* * *

><p>"Seventy million yen?" I whispered.<p>

I was totally shocked, i didn't know we have this kind of money in the bank. All i know is that my mother saved for the two of us,,, but seventy million yen...

"Let me see that" one of my aunt grabbed the passbook from my hand.

"Seventy Million yen?" she yelled.

"Where did Kotoko get that much money?"

Everyone was more confused than being shocked, then they turned their attention towards me.

"H-Haruhi-chan... you can come home with us! Come let's pack your things" one of my aunt said

"Wait, Haruhi come with me, your school is much more closer from my house, and I can drive you everyday..." my other uncle said.

"Dont Haruhi, come with me! I never had a child, and I'm sure I'll be a great foster parent for you..." my other aunt said.

* * *

><p>"What's with the change of attitude?" i said<p>

"Huh? What are you talking about you silly girl?" my aunt asked

"Do you think that I'm stupid or something? Your nonstop murmuring earlier could be heard till the next house!" I said angrily. I cant control it anymore... I just cant.

"Auntie! You said you don't have any more space in your house, now you're offering me to live with you?" i pointed at one of my aunt.

"And you uncle! You said that your house is far away from my school, and yet you offered me to live with you?"

"Auntie!" I pointed at my last aunt,,, " you said you never liked me, that you remind me of my mother."

"How do you expect me to believe that you could take care of me?" I asked angrily.

There was a complete silence at the house, no one dared to talk back from me. Then my relatives started to discuss by themselves leaving me out of it.

* * *

><p>"Good morning..." an unfamiliar voice echoed throughout the house.<p>

"And who are you?" my aunt asked his annoyingly.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori... nice to meet you all..." his voice was very cold yet it made my heart warm.

"Ootori? Isnt that Kotoko's husband last name?"

"Yoshio? Can it be?"

Panic could be clearly seen in my relatives faces, its like they found competition on my inheritance. I stood up meet this is Kyoya ootori.

"Sir? Who are you? Why are you here?" i asked him

"Haruhi, I'm your brother, and I came to pick you up..." he said to me

"Wait? I have a brother?" i thought

"What you came to pick up Haruhi? I'm not so sure about that! Haruhi is coming home with us!" my uncle argued.

"You can't just come barge in here, claiming that your her brother, you have no proof of that!" he continued.

"I know you're all going to say that..." then he quickly opened an envelope then pulled a bunch of paper and held it in his hand.

"This is my birth certificate and my legal file of custody to Ms. Haruhi Fujioka... which is my sister..." he said in a very businessman manner

"Wow, he's good. He knows what's he's talking about!" i thought to myself.

He then handed the files to my uncle reading it aloud...

"This File of custody certifies Kyoya Ootori, as the legal guardian of Haruhi Fujioka, stated that he is the closest family member of the fujioka household"

* * *

><p>"So what now?" one of my aunt asked...<p>

I quickly stood up and walked towards Ootori-san.

"Ootori-san, thank you for picking me up. Just give time to pack my things and we can leave.

"What are you insane? You can't go with him!" my aunt shouted. Then everyone engaged into a bit of an argument.

"Auntie, Uncle!" I shouted

"Will stop telling me what to do? I have my own life."

Everyone fell into deep silence. It's like they were dipped into cold water and can't say a word.

But kyoya just stood there staring with his onyx eyes, its like his very agitated with all the commotion happening. Then i quickly packed my things and went with my so called Brother, Kyoya Ootori.

"Ootori,..."

I took a last look at my house which sheltered both my mother and me.

"_Dear Mother in heaven, I just made a big decision today. And I met my brother, Kyoya Ootori..."_

_**A short Chapter... sorry about that...**_

_**Done! Sorry guys for not updating for so long. I was busy with all schoolwork and our Athletic meet just ended. Well anyway exams over so I was able to update...**_

_**Be a santa and give me some reviews for presents! Just kidding! No flames please.!**_

_**Merry Christmas Everyone!**_


End file.
